Creepypasta spoofs
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Two stories in one.. Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory.. Rated M, mostly for language


STORY ONE:

* * *

**CUPCAKES:**

**Let it be known. My original reason posting a spoof of Cupcakes. Is to tell people to STOP taking it so damn seriously. To STOP hating on Pinkie. And STOP claiming it's so scaring. It's not even scary. And in my story, I show how things COULD of gone..**

* * *

Our story begins when the young mare Rainbow Dash, came into SugerCube Corners, as she promised to spend time with the 'seemingly' innocent and adorable, Pinkie Pie..

RAINBOW: Hello? Pinkie? I'm here.

PINKIE: *voice is heard from within the dark kitchen, but the mare herself, isn't seen* Rainbow! You made it!

RAINBOW: Sorry I'm late.

PINKIE: *Still not seen yet* Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes., I've been sooooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breath I've been so happy.

RAINBOW: *Slightly uncomfortable chuckle*

PINKIE: You ready to hear my plan than?

RAINBOW: As long as it has nothing to do with your obsession of LeatherFace from those Texas Chainsaw Massacre films you seem to like.

PINKIE: Oh don't worry.. *finally reveals herself, but wearing the dress, supposedly made out of victims* This is NOTHING to do with LeatherFace.

RAINBOW: *excitedly* Than whats the plan? Are we gonna prank somepony? Cause I got plenty of fun ideas.

PINKIE: Better then that.. I got an idea alright. An idea that would forever change the ways most bronies would see me, even though its somewhat annoying to realize it caused so much haters, when its just a silly creepypasta idea, that will clearly never happen, and isn't even as scary as everyone claims.

RAINBOW: And whats that?

PINKIE: *hopping excitedly* Making Cupcakes.

RAINBOW: Cupcakes?

PINKIE: *screaming* CUPCAAAAAKES!

RAINBOW: But Pinkie. I don't do baking. Remember last time..

PINKIE: But Dashie, I need ya. Your the special ingredient.

RAINBOW: What do you mean by that?

PINKIE: *nervously* Nothing.

RAINBOW: Fine.. What excally do you need me to do?

PINKIE: That's the spirit. *hands her an, already prepared, cupcake*

RAINBOW: What? I thought I was helping you bake?

PINKIE: Think of it as a.. Tester.. Ya, let's go with that.

RAINBOW: Umm, okay. *takes cupcake*

PINKIE: Well? Eat it silly filly. Whatcha waiting for?

RAINBOW: *about to take bite, but than stops*

PINKIE: *secretly losing patience* What's wrong?

RAINBOW: This... This has WAY to strong a smell for a cupcake.. Pinkie. Did you spill sleep drugs on it or something? I can smell the smell of sleep drugs.

PINKIE: *nervously* No, no, no.. Of coarse not.

RAINBOW: Prove it. Bite it.

PINKIE: Umm, okay.. *bites it* you see, it's fi- (falls asleep).

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Pinkie suddenly woken up, and realized how badly she messed up.

PINKIE: That's the last time I lesson to you! *reveals that she was talking to Twilight's smartypants doll*

*Sudden voice* Hello? Mrs Pinkie? You in here!

PINKIE: Of coarse.. AppleBloom promised to meet me.. *evil grin* I still can use my 'other' plan.

Pinkie ran over to the entrance of SugerCube's and met up with the cute little filly.

APPLEBLOOM: What is it you need from me?

PINKIE: *reveals the cupcake she tired giving Rainbow* Well, firstly.. Can you finish this for me. I'm stuffed.

APPLEBLOOM: What flavor is it?

PINKIE: What is your favorite?

APPLEBLOOM: Cherry.

PINKIE: Than that's what flavor it is.

APPLEBLOOM: Okay. *gobbles it up* Soo.. What now?

PINKIE: Now... You sleep. *With that the unlucky filly soon felt very weak and clasped into a heavy sleep.

When AppleBloom finally woke up. She found herself inside a very unpleasent looking room.  
The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails danced around the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were stuck on the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and flesh of past ponies. Her eyes darted back and forth and then gazed up at the patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled in red.

And if that weren't bad enough AppleBloom realized her hooves were chained against the wall.

APPLEBLOOM: Oh sweet Celestia.. Were the hell am I!?

PINKIE: *evilly* This is were I make my Cupcakes.

APPLEBLOOM: You mean... No! I don't want to be a cupcake!

PINKIE: Relax... You not going to be.. You were always my favorite.. Your too good to be a cupcake.. Only reason I still chained you up, is so you don't run away, before I can make you 'join me'.

APPLEBLOOM: Noo! I don't wanna! I'm not being a part of this!

PINKIE: Ya, you say that 'now', but trust me, you have it in ya. And I know JUST how to bring it out of you *Brings in a dead body, and cut up particaler parts, while giving twisted jokes about it.. How ever, after an hour of this prograss, AppleBloom, must of lost of her mind, as those jokes suddenly seemed funny, very very funny*.

APPLEBLOOM: I think I am starting to get it know. *becoming more evil*.

PINKIE: Well than, only one more step..

APPLEBLOOM: What?

PINKIE: *pulls over tv* You must watch Silence of the Lambs until you can behave like Hanibal Lector.

APPLEBLOOM: I'll do my best.

*SEVERAL DAYS LATER*

Silver Spoon suddenly woke up. She was on her back and couldn't move. She couldn't see. Where was she? Freaking out, she was just about to scream when the pony from the bakery appeared in front of her.

SILVER SPOON: Whats going on!?

PINKIE: Well, its just.. Your number came up.. And.. I gotta make cupcakes!

SILVER SPOON: What dose that mean!?

PINKIE: *picks up huge knife* Your about to find out, *about to stab the filly.

APPLEBLOOM: Mrs Pinkie! What are you doing!?

Silver Spoon feels relief.

APPLEBLOOM: You said I could have this one.

Silver Spoon's relief instantly vanishes.

PINKIE: Oh, of coarse, I must of forgot.. *Hands AppleBloom the knife*.

APPLEBOOM: Okay dokey here we go.. *points knife at Silver Spoon, menacingly* Hey Silver Spoon.. Guess who's gonna be a blank flank!

Silver Spoon panicked and tired as much as possible to break free but couldn't.

APPLEBLOOM: *running over* I've come to collect a head! Hawhawhaw! *but suddenly AppleBloom tripped, and accidentally pushed the release button on the ground*

Silver Spoon, didn't hesitate to run as fast as her little legs could take her.

PINKIE: Grab her!

She and AppleBloom chase her, but Silver Spoon soon escapes.

PINKIE: (Angrily) SHIT!

APPLEBLOOM: *ashamed* Sorry, Mrs Pinkie.

PINKIE: It's alright.. You wouldn't be the only one to mess up some how.. Anyway.. Want to hang out or something?

APPLEBLOOM: *happily* Sure!

* * *

Story 2:

* * *

**RAINBOW FACTORY:**

**This story is much darker and maturer than the one of Cupcakes. I have no point to try proving in this one. So it's actually still somewhat scary..**

* * *

SCOOTALOO: *Who is in her late teen's now* Come on! Orion! We're be late for our final test!

Orion gave no response as he followed her, just gulped to himself.

SCOOTALOO: What's the matter, Orion? You afraid of getting a dead end job on the snow line?

ORION: No.. It's just... I don't know. I don't think I can do this. What if I fail? What if I don't fail, but do just bad enough to still be disliked by everyone? I don't know if I can take being deported. Where do we even go, anyways?

SCOOTALOO: *gives friendly punch* That will never happen, we will NEVER fail..

*later*

SCOOTALOO: WE FAILED!

AURORA: *upsetly* Would you stop fucking reminding me!

SCOOTALOO: But I just don't understand.. We did directly what Derpy said.

AURORA: Well Derpy should go back to eating muffins, cause that was the WORST advice we were ever given.

*LATER AGAIN*

Scootaloo and her two friends were forced into a mysterious carriage.

SCOTALOO: I still can't believe we failed! And even MORE can't believe how angry Dashie was.

(FLASHBACK:

Rainbow angry flies over to Scotaloo after learning she failed the test.

RD: *intimidating hotdiggidydemon* What did I tell y'all about failing that TEST!

PRESENT TIME:)

ORION: Oh come on.. I'm sure she'll get over it. It's Rainbow Dash we're talking about here. She'll ALWAYS love you..

SCOTALOO: I guess.

ORION: She IS your second mother after all.

SCOTALOO: True, true.

UNNAMED DRIVER: *rudely* Would you three shut the hell up already!

SCOTALOO: *angrily stands up* Just cause we failed that stupid test, dosen't mean you could treat us as shit!

UNNAMED DRIVER: I can treat you however I want. You hardly classify as 'Ponies' to Cloudsdale, or any of Equestria for that matter. Now sit the fuck down and shut up until you get to your destination.

Scotaloo, feeling hurt by this, sits down quitely.

ORION: Where are we being taken, anyways? Not like we can tell anyone now, and I'm sure as the deliverers, you guys should know

UNNAMED DRIVER: Hell if I know. We hand this carriage off to ponies in suits, and we get a bagful of coins to keep quiet about the whole thing. It's how it's always been, for a thousand years.

AURORA: *gulping* That's about as comforting as worms in a pickle jar..

SCOTALOO: Ya, th-.. Wait.. Worms in a pickle jar?

AURORA: What of it?

SCOTALOO: That's the weirdest thing I ever heard in my life.

UNNAMED DRIVER: I'll have to agree with your orange friend on that one.

ORION: Ya.. Who says that!?

AURORA: I don't know.. It just came to mind, okay.

UNNAMED GUARD: But WHY!?

AURORA: I really like pickles... Plus I actually saw such a thing once.

ORION: Serious?

AURORA: I opened the fridge, grabbed the pickles. And their they were, floating around. Like nobodies business.

UNNAMED GUARD: How the fuck would they even get in their!?

SCOTALOO: She lives in a fishing place. Shit like that happens quite a lot.

AURORA: Strangely I STILL like pickles.

UNNAMED GUARD: Speaking of witch.. Have any of you ever tried pickles with peanut butter?

ALL THREE: No

UNNAMED GUARD: Well don't.. It's disgusting.

Awkward silence.

Suddenly they came to a stop, and three friends were forced out of the carriage and followed a large group of OTHER test failures, into a mysterious building.

*LATER*

SCOTALOO: This place... the architecture... it's all so familiar... I think we're in the weather factory!

ORION: That can't be right. We were traveling for way too long. We've got to be far away from Equestria now, not to mention the city.

AURORA: Actually, Scootaloo may be right... I noticed... it was maybe the same amount of time from when we left the coliseum to the place the carriage drivers swapped, that it was from the swap place to here. But... I don't know. I'm confused. Maybe that's just a coincidence.

SCOTALOO: Ya... Coincidence... Maybe.

DOCTOR ATMOSPHERE *revealing himself*: Welcome, mules... You degenerates are probably wondering where exactly you are. Stupid fillies. You're in Cloudsdale! The Rainbow Facility, to be correct.

SCOTALOO: What's going on here? Do you expect to use us as slaves? Because I'd rather be deported, thanks,

DOCTOR ATMOSPHERE: Like you failures have a choice. You'll be here for the rest of your lives! Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Dr. Atmosphere. My degree isn't a medical one, I shall reassure you, in case you're picturing some dreadful surgery going on behind the scenes. Strange how so many worthless pegasi get that idea. No, no, my degree is in engineering. I'm one of the Forecolts in this facility. I'm sure you've all had the tour of the lower factory, no?

SCOTALOO: What lower factory? *gets tazed by Factory worker standing behind her, making the poor thing cry in agony*

ORION: Hey! You can't jus- *gets tazered* AHH YOU MOTHERFU- *Gets tazed once again, at this point he was near tears, as Scotaloo helped him up*.

DOCTOR ATMOSPHERE: In any case. *opens door* enter this room.

DOCTOR ATMOSPHERE: Quickly now! Quickly now! Before more 'encouragement' is needed.

The three frightenedly walk in

DOCTOR ATMOSPHERE: Enjoy the rest of your pityful lives! *slams door*

*Later*

The three all turned, and looked at the big room they had been lead too. It was fairly open and empty, almost like an theater room. At one end of the room, there were six square vats, each one nearly full with individual Spectra. Above them was a peculiar looking machine. From a central stack, six hoses broke off and lead above each of the individual vats. At the top of the stack was a single opening, red with rust despite the rest of the machine to be shiny and clean. Even further above that was a fairly complex looking object, with chains and gears hanging off of beams and pipes loosely. Running even higher than the whole machine was a length of scaffolding, with doors on either side leading out of the room. Down on the floor, a small collection of defeated, crying ponies sat, chatting quietly.

SCOOTALOO: Those suits there, those are from that other flight school across town.

ORION: *Sadly* So... this is where all the failures go? Not deported, but forced to work forever?

Scootaloo placed a comforting hoof onto his shoulder.

SCOOTALOO: At least we don't have to go through it alone

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the group of ex-students. One pony from an unidentified school took off, headed towards one of the doors on the scaffolding. Immediately, two suited ponies launched at record speed and both clipped the fly-away with their tasers. The pony spasmed in air, and then dropped like a stone. With an audible crack as he landed, and a violent burst of twitching, all the other ponies walked back, staring horrified at their friend. They watched, hopefully, for a long time. He didn't move. Some cried softly, most others turned away, too far confused to feel any more emotions.

AURORA: Guess that opinion is out.

MASKED WORKER: By now, you've all clearly determined that you are not going into exile. There is no deportation. There never was. You are in The Factory. You will never leave The Factory. And while you may be called useless, that's also not entirely true. You're worthless to The Flock as a Pony. But you still have purpose.. Purpose to all the ponies in this land, far and wide. You get to help us make rainbows! Beautiful, magical rainbows, doesn't that excite you?

ORION: Making rainbows. That's not so bad.

MASKED WORKER: You ARE the rainbows!

ORION: Wow.. That's so sweet of you.

All the scared ponies, brighten up for the moment, thinking this was just a compliment.

MASKED WORKER: NO! This isn't a compliment! It means your all going to DIE!

All the ponies instantly get scared again.

PONY: WHAT!?

MASKED WORKER: I'll explain... A thousand years ago, when Celestia banished Luna from Equestria and sent her to the moon, she was charged with three tasks. She originally was in charge of raising the sun, and showering the land with rainbows. But, with the moon being an additional task, she had to hand down the responsibility of rainbows. Celestia entrusted the Pegasi of Cloudsdale to make the rainbows for her from them on. For the first dozen years, we were given powerful unicorns to help create Spectra. Spectra is pure pigment, pure color. Everything is full of Spectra, but you can't just harvest it. You can never separate color from an object. So it was made artificially with magic... That is, until our top engineers made a breakthrough. They discovered an ingenious way to extract pigment, and it was so beautiful even a simple machine could do it. But it couldn't be done with just anything. The conditions had to be right.

PINK PONY: What did those horrible ponies do!?

The masked worker removes the mask, to everyone's shock, to be Rainbow Dash.

All the ponies began whispering to each other, saying 'is that Rainbow Dash?' and stuff like that, to each other.

SCOTALOO: Dashie!?

ORION: Swag

RAINBOW: It had to be live ponies! Only in ponies, where magic and Spectra ran freely together!" Rainbow Dash threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "Only then could the Spectra be separated! And it was such a beautiful idea, such a wonderfully horrible idea. It worked so well; we could create exponentially more rainbows, of better quality with real Spectra. And it finally gave us a way to prevent Cloudsdale from being tainted by all those horrible pegasus which couldn't fly! Ahahahah! *begins laughing uncontrollably*

Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore.

SCOOTALOO: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Rainbow stopped her laughter and looked at the angry Pegasus.

SCOOTALOO: I can't believe after all these years, your just going to let me fuckin die! *tearing up* I thought I was your little Scoot!?

RAINBOW: You WERE my little Scoot.. I DID love you... I tried so hard for you! I taught you everything I knew, in hopes you would pass your test! You had it in you, kid! I knew... I knew what they did here. Ever since I performed that Sonic Rainboom, and they approached me. I promised them to help the tradition of turning ponies into rainbows.

SCOOTALOO: You did?

RAINBOW: Something like that.

(FLASHBACK:

Rainbow Dash flies into the factory after being hired for the job.

OLD MANAGER: Alright ma'am. I'm leaving everything to you.

RAINBOW: Alright. I'll turn worthless test failures into rainbows, like in tradition.

OLD MANGER: NO! We don't do that anymore... Seriously. you can't turn them into rainbows.

RAINBOW: *as if feeling challanged* FUCK YOU I CAN'T TURN THEM INTO RAINBOWS!

PRESENT TIME:)

RAINBOW: But in any case.I tried, alright! It was up to you to save yourself! You didn't just fail yourself. You didn't just fail Cloudsdale. You failed me! And that's the worst thing you could have done. You aren't just dead to Cloudsdale, now. *screaming* You're dead to me! I FUCKIN HATE YOU! *punches Scootaloo in the face, in anger, and Aurora and Orion catch her, as she tries as hard as she can not to burst into tears in front of everyone*

Seeing the hit, and harshness of Rainbow's words, made everyone gasp, mostly in sorrow for Scootaloo.

RAINBOW: *angrily* I HATE YOU SCOOTALOO! YOUR FUCKIN NOTHING!

Scootaloo finally breaks down.

SCOOTALOO: I.. I can't believe it! Rainbow Dash is going to kill me.. ME! Her little Scoot!

ORION: Well what do you expect from Ashleigh Ball

RAINBOW: What did you say!

ORION: I'm sorry. I was just never a fan of her..

RAINBOW: Screw you!.. Guards!.. Him first!

ORION: WHAT!? *being dragged to and strapped onto the pegasus device* It was just a comment. Can't a man have an opinion!?

RAINBOW: Get ready to die!

ORION: Oh I love that song.

RAINBOW: Don't we all. *turns on Pegasus device*

Orion began feeling intense pain all over, making him give high pitched female screams.

RAINBOW: *too other ponies watching in horror* We find it works best when the ribs are broken

The divice began painfully smashing Orion's ribcages.

ORION: I'm not saying I LIKE pain! But I'm not saying I DON'T either!

Scootaloo watched in horror, with her orange hooves over her shocked mouth.

RAINBOW: *off view* More power!

Orion containues screaming the whole way through.

AURORA: *Approaches Scootaloo who still had her hooves covering mough* I'm sure this is just a big prank. And that Orion is just playing along and is still in one piece.

RAINBOW: *off view* NO! THAT'S TOO MUCH POWER!

For a unknown reason, Orion suddenly exploded and blood splattered all over, certain amounts landing on Scootaloo who screamed horribly at the sight.

AURORA: Or pieces.

SCOOTALOO: *sobbing* OH GOD! ORION!

AURORA: Well we always agreed he had a broken personality *nervous laugh*

Scootaloo contained crying.

SCOOTALOO: We're all going to die! Just like Orion!

AURORA: No were not.. I gotta plan. (whispers something to Scootaloo).

SCOOTALOO: Are you sure it'll work?

AURORA: Yes. It's just like the test.. Clear, fly, fall, complete

SCOOTALOO: But we failed that test!

AURORA: Well it's worth a try anyway.

SCOOTALOO: *repeats loud enough so the rest of the frightened victims could follow along with the plan* Clear! Fly! Fall! Complete!

BOTH: One.. two.. THREE!

A collective shout reverberated around the room, as every filly that could actually fly took off. The suited ponies gasped and fell back, unsure of where to go. There was too much confusion. A few of the faster thinking ones took off as well, tasers at the ready, aiming at the closest pegasus they could take.

RAINBOW: STOP THEM!

FACTORY WORKER: What dose it look like were doing ma'am!

AURORA: Oh god, what do we do now!?

SCOOTALOO: We're still on clear.

Aurora followed her, focusing the brunt of her blows on the part of the wall where the latch would be. Rainbow Dash, on the other side of the scaffolding, recovered from her initial shock of the rebellion, and noticed Scootaloo pounding on the door.

She started to gallop towards the fillies, forgetting her wings momentarily. Scootaloo closed her eyes, pounding harder and harder on the door. It started to creak and splinter. Any second now, she thought, Rainbow Dash will get here. It's over. I'm doomed. She would have cried, but there were no more tears left. But nothing came. The door started to split from its frame, now, leaning inward. It wouldn't be long until it was open. She opened her clenched eyes, peeking up at the scaffolding. All the remaining ponies were there, pressing together, holding the enraged blue Pegasus and her cronies back.

RAINBOW: LET GO OF ME! YOU UGLY FUCKS!

They wouldn't last long, however- even as Scootaloo watched, twitching and yelping ponies were falling to the floor below, some even landing in the great maw of the Spectra machine. The pink pony from Levitating Acres was there, and she turned to Scootaloo and Aurora, just as the door blew back into the hall behind.

PINK PONY: Fly!

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut short as the pile of Pegasus blew apart, with Rainbow Dash standing enraged in the opening. She was on her two back hooves, her front two rolling in the air. A small gash down her side leaked red and her multicolored mane was torn in a patch. An unearthly howl passed her lips, and her rose eyes were drained of any sanity that was left.

SCOOTALOO: Come on Aurora! We got to get the hell outta here!

AURORA: No.. I'll slow Dash down.. You go, Scootaloo. Tell everyone what happens here. Let them know.

SCOOTALOO: Bu-

AURORA: *hugs Scootaloo* Good bye.. Friend.. I barely knew ya.

SCOOTALOO: *hugging back, enjoying the brief but happy moment* Goodbye Aurura. I love you.

AURORA: Don't gay it up *they both chuckle, best they could*

Rainbow Dash, still enraged, started towards them.

AURORA: GO!

Scootaloo soon escaped. But as for Aurora, she was tackled by the crazed Rainbow Dash.

RAINBOW: How cute. You think that you, a useless, broken pile of manure could possible stand in my way? You really make me laugh! None of you can compete with the awesome power I have! *laughs* Swag!

AURORA: Love could concur all evil's of the world..

RAINBOW: Well than bitch! Lets see love concur THIS!

With that Rainbow Dash violantly ripped off one of Aurora's wings, as she screamed horribly.

RAINBOW: Hurts! Don't it!

Aurora, still stood bravely, not giving the twisted mare the pleasure.

Rainbow grabbed her other wing, and dragged her kicking and moaning down to the center of the scaffolding. She lifted Aurora up by the wing, laughing quietly to herself as the look of intense agony appeared on Aurora's face. Rainbow Dash took to the air, bringing the squirming yellow and green pony with her, over top of the machine. With a squeak of evil laughter, she jerked at the wing in her hoof. It, too, disconnected from the now convulsing pegasus, and Aurora fell.

She landed head first. The door on the scaffolding closed with agust of wind, just as the machine began pumping out the brightest greens and yellows it had ever produced. And there was no one around to see it.

Scootaloo was still trying to escape, as fast as her wings could take her.

RAINBOW: *charging after her* Heeeeerrre's DASH!

Scootaloo, now even MORE scared, went even faster, but eventually she got stuck on the roof of the factory.

RAINBOW: You moron, never had much of a since of direction did ya!?

Rainbow kicked the poor girl back into the theater, and a bunch of factory workers stapped her against the pegasus device, but left the 'honors' the Rainbow Dash.

RAINBOW: Too bad it had to end this way kid. We could of been partners you and I, owning the factory. As sisters...  
Y,know. It doesn't have to be as sisters, it can be just as, you know, as two really close ponies who just happen to be both mare's, you know, just, two good-looking mare's sharing a cramped office running the factory together, you know. It's not like we get payed though, most don't even know this places exsits, and the rest of the money gose to keeping those driver quite about it all. But it's okay. We're just there. Like in temblr, Just there, just working the factory together, just, just trying to get the job done y,know? Maybe we, maybe we 'do it' occasionally but it's not weird, it's not like we would have anyone else to 'do it' with, most of them would always be dead. So their would be only be one way settle our 'needs', you know? Cause we're just, two mares with raging goals you know? I mean it's not even about the 'doing it' part, but that's a part of it, but it's not-it's not the whole thing.

SCOOTALOO: NO! I'd rather die!

RAINBOW: Well. That could be arranged. *flys over to the device's switch* Any last words you miserable little whore of a foal!?

SCOOTALOO: I should probably say that I find your eyes pretty.. But I don't. I really, really, don't.

RAINBOW: Ummm.. Okay. *pulls switch*


End file.
